dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodality: Determination
Determination is season three... Synopsis Candi and Donte decide they cannot put their wedding off any longer, given that Donte has no real place to live except with Candi. She also decides to transfer to Waco to get her degree in forensics. The McArthurs' wedding is shortly followed by the remarriage of Jeraime and Dolly, thus resulting in Toklisana permitting Dolly to change her last name legally to "Malestrom." The team rests up, with Jack even working up the courage to get engaged to Miranda. Jeral and Emily begin discussing how they are going to make a living now that they are reunited as a family. However, the Phaletori resurfaces with even more schemes. Worse, Simon is turned into Captain Aardwulf when an experiment conducted on him goes wrong. Lobe also begins terrorizing the Houston area. While Lobe is easily subdued as a threat, Capp Aard murders Arfaas and steals the Ming-Yo. The Ming-Cho is intercepted by Betty Harmin of the Toklisanan Intelligence Network "(TIN)." A team of Chinese spies is sent to recover the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho from Toklisana. However, Betty manages to hide the Ming-Cho in the backyard of Charlie Raymond before being killed. It is later recovered by Charlie and his dog Taquito. A SCALLOP-friendly Jake Asawa and two friends: Rob and Hannah Marrington, then go on a secret quest to have it destroyed. The Ming-Yo, however, starts being utilized by Capp Aard for his own diabolical schemes. The Sodality is called in to find Aard and stop him - destroying the Ming-Yo as well if at all possible. Miriam and her friends are called in to assist the Sodality. However, their helicopter is shot down by Aard. This results in Tin Dragon and Teal Hog dying in the crash, whilst a fortunate Black Rat and Stung Hornet survive along with Miriam and Steve. SCALLOP takes in the Chinese agents, allowing them to work in cohorts to defeat Capp Aard. Candi and Miriam rejoice in finally getting to see each other again after being separated for a long time. However, her abilities as Ciem begin to glitch and this nearly jeopardizes a mission. She soon heads to Houston and she alerts the team that she's pregnant. Donte agrees that his duties to the team will be divided between helping them with defeating Aard and spending time with his pregnant wife and her needs. As the Hebbleskins grow weaker, the Icy Finger and Phaletori appear to be getting stronger. Beliah becomes an increasing thorn in the Sodality's side on the legal end of things, leading to Jack and Botan wondering what he has planned. Things get more complicated when Oisdaat receives word from the Icy Finger that he will be reactivated as one of them soon. He tries to play it cool and remain a sleeper agent within SCALLOP. Even so, his behavior grows more erratic as he begins stalking Celia. Laurie gets frustrated when she is turned down for job offers due to her association with the Sodality. She decides to quit the team officially. Miranda begins to notice that Celia is growing distant, with her and Dolly trying to reach out to her. However, she keeps quiet. Jordan begins noticing Celia's gradual alienation from the others in the Sodality Support Staff. He decides he doesn't wish to live his life in exile alone forever, and plays on her insecurities to get to know her and convince her to date him. Oisdaat sees Jordan spending time with her, and immediately realizes that this means the Sapphire King poses a threat to him. He tries to use an old outfit confiscated from Eqquibus to terrorize Celia. She is able to chase him off, not learning whom her attacker truly is but convinced Oisdaat is behind it. Dolly decides to teach some combat and improvisation maneuvers to Celia so that the latter can defend herself better. When Jeraime gets sick and needs Dolly to look after him in the hospital, she lends the Earwig armor to Celia so it can continue to train her while she helps the Sodality against Aard's schemes. Celia eventually opens up to Jordan and tells him everything. He teaches her how to break into buildings and steal things without getting caught, and helps her come up with a costume of her own and assume the alias of "Taterbug." Oisdaat tries to use the same ruse on Celia again when her roommates are gone, and is baffled to find a Celia that is capable of defending herself. He flees once again, making the mistake of shouting curses at her. She begins to recognize the voice, and grows aware she is being stalked. Oisdaat realizes his mistake, then tries to manipulate a crew into tracking down the Sapphire King and attempting a hit on him. Celia uses her new Taterbug persona to cause a diversion that lets Jordan escape. However, she is captured by the police. Dolly and Candi attempt to reach out to her; but she refuses to cooperate with them. Jordan begins doing his own research on Oisdaat and begins to suspect an Icy Finger connection. Lex learns from Jordan about everything going on between Oisdaat and Celia, and formulates a plot in secret so Jordan can rescue Celia and flee into exile. The plot is put into action not a moment too soon: Oisdaat abducts Celia from the city jail and tries to have her executed via electric chair. However, the Sapphire King breaks in and rescues her. Oisdaat goes in hot pursuit of Sapphire King and Taterbug, walking straight into a death trap in his efforts to recapture them. Lex informs the Sodality that the Sapphire King and Taterbug are now exiled fugitives. However, the Sodality decides not to do anything about it until they are absolutely obligated to. At one point, Jackrabbit and Botan are called with SCALLOP personnel to Europe to deal with a crisis there. Dolly tries to go with, but gets trapped behind enemy lines in Ameristan with her Earwig armor. She eventually meets up with Meerkat and Mukade to save several innocents from being slaughtered by the regime. She also makes peace with her own past, letting go of her need to take revenge on Affadidah. Capp Aard and his followers soon take Austin hostage, forcing the Sodality to band together with Pilltar, Strawberry, and Navyrope to destroy the Ming-Yo and take Aard down. Michelle Winston, a Centhuen Prototype with self-confidence issues, is allowed by Candi to temporarily fill in as Ciem for purposes of the final mission to take Aard down. She hatches a plan to serve as a diversion for Aard himself, while the other Sodalists deal with the Ming-Yo and the doomsday device attached to it as well as dealing with Aard's minions. Michelle later returns the Ciem costume, arguing that she feels more comfortable adopting the identity of "Feruga" after the Pachymerium ferrugineum species of centipede. This would mean a sand-colored costume. She also decides to be a SCALLOP agent, rather than join the Sodality formally. With Aard defeated, Candi and Donte head to Alaska to spend some time with Miriam and her friends and help Steve and Miriam plan their wedding. The Barrins and Navyrope are welcomed into the Sodality formally. However, a member of Wilbur's church is suddenly attacked by goons with an MPF generator right above the Sodality's new base. As they soon discover, Beliah and his associates are behind the abduction. Episodes (List pending) Category: Sodality seasons